cysclanfandomcom-20200215-history
CYSClan Wikia
Welcome to the CYSClan Wiki! Come 'round, fool! CYSClan is a Warrior Cats parody clan found on chooseyourstory.com. This clan's all about the gansta swag side of Warriors. This wiki tells information about the clan. Read on, fool! WARNING: CYSClan contains profanity and other 'inappropriate' material, so this wiki will too, probably. WARNING 2: Scrubs from SkyClan are invading, so there may be content that's not supposed to be here. To view other pages, just click the Search bar at the top! About the Clan CYSClan is a Warriors clan with a gansta twist. We only use our claws and teeth to eat and move- we use guns and melee weaponry to do the trick! Unlike the rest of the Clans (who are all inferior scrubs), CYSClan has a light green truck with weed designs. It is our war truck, as all cats have a position there to stand in during battle. Just one of the many reasons CYSClan is the best! From apartment-style den spaces to guns, CYSClan is the most 'hood you'll ever get from a cat society! The Truth CYSClan preaches four fundamental beliefs. These being: # Bush did 9/11 # Dick Cheney made forty billion dollars off the Iraq War. # Jet fuel can't melt steel beams # Iggy Azalea is trash The 'But' Truth Exiled clan members who have abandoned the truth often carry their modified versions of it with them for the rest of their miserable, CYSclan-less existance. The most popular version of this is the mildly famous "But" truth, followed by a clan of exiles who call themselves the Buttcult. These "truths" go as follows. # Bush didn't do 9/11, BUT he did egg Osama Bin Laden on until he attacked on purpose. # Dick Cheney didn't make forty billion dollars off the Iraq War, BUT he probably disregarded many females and acquired many currencies.-This one is where I draw the line, the others can be disputed but this one is retarded. Dick Cheney did make forty billion dollars off the Iraq War. # Jet Fuel can't melt steel beams, BUT it can melt the compressed corpses of small children, which most buildings in New York are built on. # Iggy Azalea is trash, BUT she is really banging hot. All of these are in fact lies. Iggy Azalea is not only trash but also butt ugly. Bitch looks like Marlon Wayans from White Chicks. The 'But But' Truth Members of the Butcult who have been exiled from the Butcult on account of heresy usually kill themselves for being rejects at life, but the monrgels who haven't usually tend to follow the 'But but' rules. Members of this heretic clan call themselves, "The But-Buddies", and most of them suffer from some degree of nazism and/or mental retardation. # Bush didn't do 9/11, BUT he didn't egg on Osama either. BUT he may, in fact, have purposefully pissed off groups in the middle east in hopes of getting attacked and then conveniently looked the other way when supplies were stolen. # Dick Cheney didn't make forty billion dollars off the Iraq War, BUT he didn't disregard many females and acquire many currencies, BUT he probably made somewhere between Many Currencies and Many Billions. # Jet fuel can't melt steel beams BUT it can melt the compressed corpses of small children, BUT the fact that New York was built with child corpses was later proven by Jed Snowden to be and urban myth, forcing us to take into account the fact that Al Kaiden mind-control fluids may burn at temperatures higher than previously expected. # Iggy Azalea is trash, BUT she is really banging hot, BUT the hot zone ends from the neck up. Like the 'But Truth' these are all in fact lies. There is only one truth and that is 'The Truth'. Latest activity